


Accident (a short stydia story)

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lydia in a car accident, Stiles being sad and worried, Stydia, but also really cute stuffs, sad stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia is hit by a car in front of Stiles, he doesn't know how to control himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident (a short stydia story)

"Shit, shit shit shit." I cried, running into the hospital as fast as my legs would carry me. I'd turned my head for a second. My attention wasn't on her for a fucking second. Since the third grade my focus had been nothing but her; and now she's dying. "Melissa! Melissa McCall!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone around me, whether they were doctors or visitors, looked at me with either sympathy or annoyance. The room tipped up and the ground swayed beneath my feet. I'm going to be sick, but I don't care. I need to see her, and I need to see her now. Through the blurs of people, at the end of the corridor I could see Melissa's face. She looked scared, and upset. Running towards me she caught me before I hit the ground. On my knees, I gripped onto her. "Lydia." I weeped. My throat was raw from yelling and crying so much. "She's here, Stiles. She's here, she's in surgery." Melissa assured me, her hand on my face in a motherly fashion. My stomach turned at the thought of Lydia clinging to life on a surgery bed. Hope faltering, I let go of Melissa's arms and fell to the floor. I screamed every swear word I could think of and punched the ground. Melissa's shouting was faint, like she was miles away. My knuckles were bleeding and my voice was cutting off. She's hurt, and I let it happen. I let my Lydia get hurt. Two pairs of arms picked me up. I kicked and thrashed around but they carried me to a patient's room. They placed me on the bed and jumped back, letting Melissa approach me. It was Scott and Derek. Scott looked so upset, but he wasn't upset like I was upset. He was sad because a friend was hit by a car, I was sad because the love of my life was on her deathbed. A sharp sting hurt in my arm, and almost immediately the room and the people standing over me flashed in and out of reality, until I slipped into unconsciousness.  
When I woke, my throat was dry and sore. Too dry and sore to say anything. Call for anyone. My dirty white tshirt that I wore way too much had Lydia's blood dried onto it, and my grey jeans had mud smudged all along them, from where I knelt on the ground over her dying body. I got out of the uncomfortable bed and walked over to the door. It was quiet. The clock said 4am, which would explain the silence. I opened the door to a practically empty hospital reception. The lady at the desk smiled at me. "Melissa is on floor 3, Stiles." She clearly knew me but my memory felt like it had been numbed; the only thing I could remember was Lydia's soft whimpering and the sight of all her blood on the road. A familiar snoring came from the corner, where my Dad was asleep on the chair. "Where's Lydia?" I asked as loud as I could, but it was more of a husky noise than a voice. The lady gave me a sympathetic look. "Floor 4. Don't go up without Melissa." She warned, although her tone suggested she knew I'd go up alone. I stumbled to the elevator and pushed the '4' button. The 20 seconds of waiting were the longest 20 seconds of my life, but eventually it stopped on level 4. My breathing was short, if I was even breathing at all. Tears threatened at my eyes again, although they never actually fell. It just burned, like there was nothing left to cry. Floor 4 was even more quiet than reception. Eerily quiet. My eyes were barely open, but everything was so bright. The lights were giving me a headache, and I felt like I was going to be sick. A few of the doctors gave me weird looks, like they were going to send me downstairs again. But for some reason they didn't. Probably at Melissa's request. 'If you see a broken, empty boy wandering round, don't approach him.' I peered through every window I could see, but Lydia's strawberry blond hair was nowhere. What felt like hours passed until I saw her name on a folder, that was hung outside a room. I choked on nothing and almost fell over, but I leant against the wall. Through the window was Lydia Martin. Although it didn't look like her. Her skin was a gray colour and her hair was matted to her forehead with dried blood. Mascara ran underneath her eyes, and her lipstick had been smudged along the right side of her face. My legs gave way at the sight, so I crawled into the room. It hurt like nothing else, but I pulled myself closer. I lifted myself up onto the chair next to her bed, and placed my head on her thigh. Her lips parted slightly as she let out a breath. I couldn't believe I let this happen. She was with me, and my fucking jeep. The jeep cut out so she got out to see the engine, when the asshole hit her. I weeped against her leg, and held her hand. Her mouth moved gently, as though she was trying to say something. "Say it, Lyds." I whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed and her head moved. "St, Sti-" She mumbled in her sleep.   
"I'm here, I'm here Lydia. Fuck, I'm here. And I'm never leaving. Not until you're okay. I promise. I'm staying." I said, impossible tears streaming down my face once again. She almost smiled, like she'd heard me. And there and then, I realized that no matter what happened. What supernatural creature was thrown at us, I'd love her. Even if she never feels it herself, I would continue to adore her. And I'd never resent or blame her for being uninterested. I'd just love her like I had done since third grade.   
In the corner of my eye I saw Melissa, Scott, Derek, Allison and Isaac standing outside the door. None of them made a move to get me out of her room, so I relaxed back onto her leg and held her hand again; falling back into a deep sleep.


End file.
